onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 718
Chapter 718 is titled "The Riku Royal Army in the Flower Fields". Cover Page Caribou's Kehihihihi in the New World Vol. 35 - "A marine ship appears on the shore". Short Summary Usopp, Robin and their dwarf allies are preparing for battle with the Doflamingo Pirates to rescue their 500 captured dwarf comrades. As they leave, Gancho reveals to the two that the dwarves' past with Dressrosa began over 900 years ago. Meanwhile in Dressrosa there exists a field of sunflowers and below the field, Thunderous Soldier of Rage and Franky are rallying several toys and it is revealed they are in an alliance with the dwarves. Franky also discovers that Zoro is there as well and that he is watching the C block battle royale fight between Luffy and Don Chinjao. Elsewhere back at the Sunny Nami is fending off Jora but finds her Clima Tact turned into a yet another piece of art as Jora reveals that she ate the Ato Ato no Mi and became an art human. At Green Bit the fight between Doflamingo and Law is still going but Law is barely able to keep up with Doflamingo's might. Back at the Corrida Colosseum Jesus Burgess approaches Bartolomeo and Cavendish, wondering who is "the little runt" just as Luffy unleashes a Gomu Gomu no Hawk Rifle into Chinjao's midsection causing him to cough blood. Long Summary In the beginning, Usopp and Robin are impressed by the size of the Tontatta Kindom's army and airline (TAL), which appears to be ridable insects. Kabu and Bian appear, saying that they are ready to take off and that Leo was late. Kabu is revealed to be the Yellow Kabu Squad Leader and the user of Mushi Mushi no Mi, model: Rhinoceros Beetle while on the other hand, Bian is revealed to be the Pink Bee Squad Leader and the user of Mushi Mushi no Mi, model: Bee. Since Usopp and Robin are too big (compared to the rest of the kingdom), the two of them rides the Bullet Train Foxes that generally are able to hold 20 dwarves and runs very fast. Usopp comments that the ride makes him feel like a royalty while Robin comments that the foxes' fur are very beautiful. Leo shouts that with the great Usoland by their side, they shall rescue their fellow Dwarves. While they are heading forward, Usopp and Robin suddenly hear a voice. It turns out to be chief Gancho, who came out of Robin's breasts, only to be scolded by Ussop. Gancho says that there was a thing he didn't clarify yet. He first expressed his gratitude for Usopp and Robin's help and he told them that the history between the Dwarves and the Donquixote Family started not ten years ago, but dates back even to 900 years ago. The scene switches to Dressrosa, where beneath a field of sunflowers lays a Dwarf Army, called the Riku Royal Army (or the Anti-Doflamingo Army) led by the Thunderous Soldier of Rage. He introduces Franky to his brothers-in-arms, the dwarves, who thought of Franky as a strong-looking toy. Franky appears totally confused whether the dwarves are strong enough to fight, and Thunderous Soldier of Rage explains to Franky that the Dwarves' strength won't lose to his, and with their blinding speed, they are known by the Dressrosa citizens as fairies. Franky is surprised to understand that the ones who took Zoro's sword were actually the Dwarves, but he quickly gets distracted by Wicca who screams to Zoro, who is already there and is watching the tournament. Zoro is angry that Luffy didn't bring him along, claiming that his swords are just itching to fight. Wicca is surprised to see her commander and Zoro greets Franky nonchalantly, then the cyborg himself asks Zoro what the hell he is doing there. Three Dwarves report to the soldiers that the enemy's movements and the 'White Sugar' items have been identified. One of the dwarves reports that two Legendary Heroes have arrived, namely Robiland and Usoland, and he says they are heading over there right now. He states that they have other friends, who are Luffyland, Zoroland, Namiland, Sanland, Chopperland, Fraland and Bonesland. Zoro and Franky thinks to themselves that it is definitley Ussop who is able to tell such lies. Zoro and Franky then tell the Dwarves that they are Zoroland and Fraland respectively, and the Dwarves appears to be amazed by it. Zoro suddenly realize that it is not the time for him to be with the dwarves, and that he must go back to Sunny to save Nami and the others. Wicca says that that was what she was trying to tell him all along. The scene switches to the Sunny, where Nami is fighting against Jora, but clearly she's on the losing side. Before she tries to release a Weather Egg, her Clima Tact has turned into a toy. Nami seems grossed by the new form of her weapon and Jora is mad at Nami for calling her a model, with Nami replies that she never did. Jora proceeds to explain that her power is not to turn things into toys, although there is someone like that in the family. She explained that she has eaten the Ato Ato no Mi, which allows her to turn things into works of art. On the other side, Chopper's horns have been turned into wings and his hooves into rabbits, rendering him useless. Momonosuke says that they want to capture him, and Brook answers that he would never surrender the boy, but even his Soul Solid has been transformed into art. Jora remarks that she's surprised that they could damage her submarine so badly even after falling victim to her art powers. Jora proceeds to ask them which type of Artistic Death Penalty they want to repay her with and a Den Den Mushi starts ringing in the background. Chopper is seen answering the Den Den Mushi and he is shocked that the person who calls just hung up after relaying the message and both him and Nami seems mad that the caller is supposed to be the one who takes care of Caesar. Nami comments that the guy is almost as reckless as Luffy, doing whatever he wants and not listening to anybody. On Green Bit, Doflamingo appears to cut numerous stones and asks a tired Law who he just called, and tells him that he should return Caesar's heart, claiming it is meaningless for him to stay there and buying some time. Also he is informing Law that Luffy fell right into his trap. He says that Luffy is having a lot of fun in the tournament full with the strongest people, but the ones who lose in it will fall straight to hell and will never make out of the tournament. Doflamingo exclaims that their alliance is finished. Outside of the Colloseum, Kin'emon is cheering for Luffy, resulting him to be scolded by Sanji. Kin'emon replies him with his belief that once a man is in a competition, that man must aim for nothing but the top, to be acknowledged as a real man. In the colosseum balcony, Burgess joins Bartolomeo and Cavendish who were spectating the fight of the block C. He comments that the fight has gotten very interesting, while wondering who is the little runt that's fighting in the arena. Luffy finally makes a move and hits Chinjao with a Gomu Gomu no Hawk Rifle on his stomach. The crowd seems to cheer for him while Chinjao appears to cough some blood from the said attack. Quick References Chapter Notes *Scotch sees a Marine ship approaching. *Kabu and Bian are introduced and they are both Zoan Devil Fruit users: **Kabu ate the Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Rhinoceros Beetle. **Bian ate the Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Bee. *Zoro, Franky, and Thunderous Soldier of Rage meet up with the dwarves in the Flower Field. *The dwarves and the toys are in an alliance to defeat Donquixote Doflamingo. *The dwarves' history with Dressrosa goes back 900 years. *Jora is revealed to have eaten the Ato Ato no Mi. *Trafalgar Law is being overwhelmed by Doflamingo. *Luffy has delivered a devastating attack to Chinjao. Characters Arc Navigation